Midoriya-sensei
by Meteora-Midoriya
Summary: Escuchar a su héroe repetir las mismas palabras que mil veces había escuchado antes fue doloroso pero, tal vez, no fue realmente lo peor que le pudo haber pasado; porque gracias a eso, él había adaptado su sueño a algo más, realista, pero igual de satisfactorio... y todo gracias a tres niñas gato de apenas cuatro años de edad.


—Izuku-nichan es increíble - exclamo la de cabello anaranjado, provocando que el pecoso la viera enormemente sorprendido -

—¿Él? - estaba sorprendido y algo confuso; ¿Ellos realmente entendieron lo que significaba ser un Quirkless? ... Probablemente no también tampoco la culpaba por ello, no tenía nada que ver con su particularidad - Ser Quirkless significa carecer de una particularidad, no es nada increíble

No estaba orgulloso de su condición como particularidad, No estaba orgulloso de ello en lo absoluto, pero era su realidad, y ya era la hora de la afrontación ... al fin y al cabo, hacía solo tres días, el mismo AllMight le Dejo en claro que alguien sin una particularidad, nunca podría ser un héroe.

—Eso es lo que te hace tan increíble Izuku-nichan - exclamo nuevamente -

—¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto esta vez, muy confundido por la actitud de la pequeña situación de particularidad; nadie reacciono así dentro de su círculo social más intimo cuando se enteraron de ello -

—Incluso si Izuku-nichan no tiene una particularidad, es muy amable - se apresuró a expresar su opinión sobre el cabello castaño claro, quien posa en esos momentos un claro entusiasmo -

—También es muy inteligente e ingenioso; nos explica mejor que la maestra como controlar y utilizar nuestra particularidad - manifestar su opinión esta vez, la pequeña de cabello azul; aparentemente las tres pequeñas se separaron en la clase debido a sus nuevos instintos felinos (otorgados a las mismas claramente por su particularidad), y como la maestra tenía la misma particularidad intento aconsejarlas pero, no de ellas entendió mucho que quiso decir, solo la de cabello azul y muy apenas ... sus hermanas han pasado el tiempo de vida para no desmayarse por el mareo de todas las cosas confusas que la maestra había dicho en menos de cinco segundos -

—Además, Izuku-nichan es muy lindo - expreso esta vez con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre, la de cabello anaranjado -

Claramente los cumplimientos de las dos primeras. alguien atractivo ... por no decir el detalle de lo que estaba diciendo una niña de cuatro años; se siente raro.

—¡Maa, Shii, Roo! - exclama una chica de cabello castaño oscuro mientras corremos hacia las pequeñas niñas felino, quienes no dudaron en sonreír ampliamente a la joven mientras exclamaban: ¡Hermana mayor! - ¿Dónde se habían metido ?, estaba muy preocupada

—Lo siento - se disculparon en coro con una cara de arrepentimiento; la mayor de inmediato dedujo que vieron una mariposa o algo de estilo y la persuasión, probablemente no se dieron cuenta de que estaban perdidas sino hasta que ellas perdieron de vista a la mariposa -

—Solo no vuelvan a hacerlo - pidió la mayor, a quien poco le falte para sufrir un ataque cardiaco -

—Hermana, cuando alcalde de mar, me casare con Izuku-nichan - exclamo la de cabello anaranjado mientras que señalaba al pecoso, quien es el de sonido para la escena familiar para volverse una mano de nervios y sonrojos por culpa de esta declaración ... de Inmediato comenzó a murmurar excusas y demás para que la mayor no interpretara la situación -

—Ma, el matrimonio es algo que no puedes decidir tu sola. ; Evidentemente, suspiro se alivió al saber que no se debe llamar a su madre para pedirle que no se pueda buscar a la comisaria por una acusación de acoso infantil o algo del estilo -

—Por eso, me casare con Izuku-nichan - reitero ... no entendí el punto de que su hermana quería llegar, es decir, Izuku no ha sido rechazado, así como habitualmente, el estado de acuerdo con su proposición -

—Gracias por cuidar de ellas; seguro te la pusieron difícil - dejar de lado el tema de lado antes de dirigirse por primera vez, al pecoso -

—N-no hay problema, no hay problema en realidad - respondió con algo de nerviosismo ... era la primera vez que hablaba con una chica -

—Hermana - llamar a la cabeza del cabello castaño claro mientras que picar la pierna aludida para llamar su atención -

—¿Qué pasa shii?

—Izuku-nichan es igual que tú - respondió con una amplia sonrisa -

—¿Igual que yo? - pregunto confundida -

—Quirkless - respondió en coro las tres pequeñas -

Ante esta revelación, el mayor no se puede ver en la sorpresa, sino también en la cara de la misma manera; de repente comprendió el motivo de ellas para ver con admiración en lugar de rechazo, su hermana mayor, que seguramente era su ídolo o su ejemplo a seguir, era igual que él.

* * *

**Continuara ...**

**Seré rápida lo prometo; como habrán notado en este capitulo no aparece ningún personaje del anime Demi-Chan, pero si del anime Nyanko Days, esto es algo que probablemente se repetirá en algún que otro capitulo mas a futuro ya que, francamente, siempre se me dificulta horrores integrar un Oc a mis historias, es mucho mas sencillo y obtengo mejores resultados utilizando un personaje ya existente pero de otro anime. En fin, que aparte de los personajes de Demi-Chan y My Hero academia, aparecerán ocasionalmente los de Nyanko Days y puede, aun no estoy segura, algún que otro de Centaur No Nyamami (aunque, sus apariciones serían únicamente para momentos o situaciones bastante puntuales)**


End file.
